Franklin the Turtle and the Emperor's New Groove
Franklin the Turtle and the Emperor's New Groove is an upcoming film to be made by JD THOMAS FAN. It will appear in a near future. Plot Kuzco is a 17-year-old Inca emperor who is rude and narcissistic. He insults the appearances of potential bride and has an old man thrown out the window for "throwing off his groove." On the day before his 18th birthday, Kuzco's advisor Yzma pulls the last straw by abusing her status and ruling the kingdom behind Kuzco's back. Shortly after Yzma and her dim-witted but jovial henchman Kronk leave the palace, the peasant Pacha (whose kind, selfless values would later help Kuzco learn better morals) arrives at the Emperor's palace with orders to visit him. After a brief conversation, Kuzco reveals his birthday plans: destroying Pacha's village to make way for a lavish summer home he calls "Kuzcotopia." Shocked, Pacha attempts to protest, but fails and is dismissed back to his home. Meanwhile, Yzma schemes in her laboratory. Bitter over her lost job, she invites Kuzco to her house for dinner in order to kill him. During supper, Yzma and Kronk attempt to poison Kuzco, but accidentally end up giving him a potion that transforms him into a llama. After knocking Kuzco out, Yzma orders Kronk to kill him and hide the body, but he has a stroke of conscience and saves the llama. However, Kronk drops the unconscious Kuzco, who ends up landing on Pacha's cart as he leaves. That night, Pacha arrives home, afraid to tell his pregnant wife and two children about Kuzco's plans. After awakening in the cart, Kuzco reveals himself as a llama and orders Pacha to take him back to the palace, but Pacha will only do so if Kuzco agrees to spare his family's home. Kuzco haughtily sets off into the jungle alone, before being ambushed by jaguars. Pacha rescues him and the two make their plan about going to the palace. Convincing the citizens and palace staff that Kuzco was murdered, Yzma takes the throne. Kronk then accidentally reveals that he lost Kuzco, so the two set off to find him. Pacha and Kuzco are almost back to the palace when Pacha falls through a bridge and Kuzco refuses to help him up, admitting he never meant to keep his promise. However, he soon finds himself in danger as well, and they work together to save both their lives. With the bridge destroyed, the journey will take a longer time, giving Pacha hope that Kuzco will change his mind. Hungry and tired, Pacha and Kuzco visit a jungle diner. Unbeknownst to them, Yzma and Kronk are there as well. Neither party realizes the other is there until Pacha overhears Yzma and Kronk talking about trying to kill Kuzco. He tries to warn Kuzco, but Kuzco does not believe him and the two separate angrily. Kuzco then overhears Yzma's plot to kill him, but when he tries to return to Pacha, he finds that he has already left and is unable to find him. Kuzco is soon reunited with Pacha amongst a herd of llamas, where Kuzco apologizes for his actions at the jungle diner. With their conflicts settled, Pacha and Kuzco resume their journey to the palace. Unbeknownst to them, however, Kronk awakes in the middle of the night, realizing that it was Pacha he saw in the diner. He then awakens Yzma, who orders Kronk to begin the race to the Imperial palace before Pacha and Kuzco. The race seems to end with Yzma and Kronk falling off a cliff, but the pair still inexplicably arrives at the palace first. Upon Pacha and Kuzco arriving at Yzma's lab, Yzma reveals herself and shows them that she has the human potion, inciting a battle that ends with the potion on the ground buried in other potions. Yzma then orders Kronk to kill Pacha and Kuzco, giving a dagger to him. After another battle with his conscience, he finds he cannot bring himself to commit murder. When Yzma viciously insults him and his cooking for not obeying her orders, he turns on her, and throws the dagger at a chandelier hanging above Yzma. Having survived the attempt at foiling her plans (there was a Yzma-sized hole in the middle!), an infuriated Yzma flips a switch that drops Kronk into a hole in the floor and calls for Imperial guards. Told that Pacha and the llama Kuzco had murdered the Kuzco, the guards chase after the pair. With no time to try each of Yzma's animal potions, Pacha and Kuzco grab them all and run from the guards. After several guards are transformed into animals while testing potions and Yzma is transformed into a kitten, Pacha and Kuzco work together to try and get the last vial. Yzma snatches it at the last moment, but is unintentionally foiled by Kronk. Now a human again, and a more selfless ruler, Kuzco decides to build his summer home elsewhere, and Pacha suggests a neighboring hilltop. In the end, Kuzco is shown living next door to Pacha's family in a modest cabin, sharing a swimming pool with Pacha and his family. Yzma, still a kitten, grudgingly joins Kronk's Junior Chipmunk troop, along with Pacha's children. Scenes #Kuzco's Groove #Yzma's Trying to Take Over Kuzco's Throne #Kuzcotopia #Yzma's Plan #Kuzco's Dinner #Pacha Returns Home #"Demon Llama!" #Kuzco Travels Alone #Ruling Kuzco's Palace #Across the Bridge #Kronk's Speaking Squirrel #Kuzco's Hungry #Kuzco Says I'm Sorry #Getting Back to His Palace #Into Yzma's Lab #Search for the Right Vial #Kuzco's Kindness Trivia *Dodger, Francis, Rita, Tito and Einstein will make their first debuts. *Stromboli, Clayton, Judge Frollo and Syndrome work for Yzma. *Yzma reveals to be Stomboli's mother. *Kuzco reveals to be an old friend of Babar. *''Pinocchio'', Tarzan, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Emperor's New Groove, Oliver and Company and The Incredibles were made by Disney. *Squirrel will join the team in the end of the film. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:JD THOMAS FAN Category:Adventures films